ENVIRONMETRICS 87 is a special conference that will address the application of mathematics and statistics to problems of environmental quality. The three day conference is designed to provide a needed dialogue between developers and users on the applications for which no completely satisfactory method is available, and will serve to coordinate, exchange, and disseminate information among health scientists and scientists from a number of environmental fields. The conference is relevant to scientists in the field of cancer research because it will provide reports, discussions and examinations of timely information, including risk assessment, and quantitative methods used in enviromental problems.